Elections
by Auvi
Summary: Les membres d'Atlantis organisent des élections pour désigner des représentants du personnel. Aucune tendance syndicale ou politique n'est évoquée, promis !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Élections (non, ne partez pas en courant, je ne parle pas politique !)**

**Résumé : Les membres d'Atlantis organisent des élections pour désigner des représentants du personnel.**

**Saison : a toujours pas vu la saison 3 (sans commentaire) donc saison 2, mais ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance.**

**Rating : K**

**Genre : Gen, humour.**

**Disclaimer : si ils étaient à moi, ils passeraient la saison 3 sur M6...**

**Note : cette fic est un petit mélange des élections d'en ce moment (mais aucun racolage politique n'y sera fait !) et de ma petite expérience là ou je travaille. Ben oui, étant la plus jeune employée, j'ai fait parti du bureau de vote lors des élections des délégués du personnel. Et c'était pas triste ! **

**Dédicace : pour Bayas, elle sait pourquoi. Biz**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Le regard du colonel Sheppard croisa celui, inquiet, du docteur Weir. Le militaire sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de son visage et fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas l'essuyer du revers de sa main. Il voyait bien qu'Elizabeth, de son côté, n'en menait pas large non plus et ne savait pas quoi dire.

Ah, bravo la diplomatie ! Jamais là quand on avait besoin d'elle...

Gagner du temps. Ces trois mots dansaient dans la tête de Sheppard. Ils devaient gagner du temps. Le temps que McKay arrive. Le scientifique trouverait bien une solution, il en était persuadé. Seulement, il fallait laisser à McKay le temps de les rejoindre. Une fois encore, Sheppard lança un regard, mais cette fois insistant, au docteur Weir. Celle-ci sembla enfin sortir de sa réserve et elle s'adressa aux trois hommes qui lui faisaient face.

- Messieurs, je suis sûre que nous pouvons trouver un terrain d'entente.

- Ah non, docteur Weir, dit l'un des hommes. Sauf votre respect, vos trucs de diplomate, on en veut pas. Nous vous avons expliqué nos revendications et elles sont claires : nous voulons organiser des élections.

Elizabeth soupira à l'adresse de Sheppard. Ils étaient dans une impasse. Cela faisait maintenant trois bons quart d'heure que Matt Rodell, cuisinier en chef de son état, Douglas Kinkad, caporal des marines et Ramon Rodriguez, linguiste, se tenaient devant eux en leur expliquant qu'ils désiraient organiser des élections pour désigner des représentants du personnel.

- Il y en a assez, reprit Rodell, le cuisinier, que les marines prennent à parti mes collègues et les insultent tous les jours ! Cela doit cesser !

- Je ne vous permet pas, le coupa le caporal. Ce n'est pas notre faute si la bouffe est immangeable. Sauf votre respect, monsieur, ajouta-il en s'adressant à Sheppard.

- Sur le coup des menus du mess, se permit d'intervenir Rodriguez, il n'a pas tout à fait tort...

- Vous voyez ? reprit Rodell en s'adressant à Weir ? La cité est remplie de conflits de ce genre. Alors oui, je sais, c'est complètement ridicule quand on pense aux wraiths et tout ce bazar. Mais demandez-vous un instant, lança-t-il d'un air de défi, quelle serait l'efficacité de vos troupes si le personnel du mess se mettait en grève ? Ou pire, ajouta-t-il d'un air de conspirateur, si nous mettions des haricots athosiens à tous les repas...

Même sheppard ne put retenir un frisson de dégoût, pour lequel il eu droit à un regard assassin de la part du docteur Weir.

- Messieurs, affirma cette dernière. Pourquoi ne pas me faire part de vos doléances, et je verrai comment résoudre ces problèmes ?

- C'est quoi, "doléances", souffla le caporal à l'oreille du linguiste.

- Une plainte au sujet d'un grief, (1) répondit celui-ci en chuchotant.

- Un grief ? fit le caporal encore plus perdu.

- Un motif de récrimination, (2) expliqua Rodriguez.

- Récrimi...

- Oh ça suffit, caporal, tonna Sheppard, qui, finalement, était content que McKay n'assiste pas à cette affligeante démonstration de l'étendu du savoir militaire.

- Pardon, Monsieur, fit Kinkad au garde à vous. A vos ordres, Monsieur.

- Ce que je vous propose, relança Weir, c'est de me faire part de tout vos sujets de tension, de tout ce qui pose problème dans la logistique de la cité, et nous en discuteront ensemble pour trouver des solutions.

- Logistique, glissa Rodriguez au caporal, ça veut dire...

- Ensemble des principes et des moyens techniques de ravitaillement et de soutien organisés pour le succès d'une opération militaire, (3) finit à sa place le marine. Mais bien sûr, nous parlons ici de l'organisation de la cité, précisa-t-il dans un sourire adressé à son supérieur.

Sheppard fut finalement déçu que McKay soit absent.

Le discours du cuistot, non... du chef cuisinier, le tira de ces réflexions.

- Votre proposition rejoint la notre, docteur Weir. Discuter ensemble de nos problèmes, c'est exactement ce que nous voulons.

- Alors nous sommes d'accord, intervint Sheppard. Pas besoin d'élection.

- Et bien si, justement, enchaîna le cuisinier. Vous tenez vraiment à ce que chaque habitant de la cité déboule dans votre bureau pour vous faire part du fait qu'il n'a pas eu droit à sa part de dessert ?

Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration et le regard résigné qu'échangèrent Weir et Sheppard firent comprendre aux trois hommes qu'ils avaient gagnés.

- D'accord Messieurs, déclara Weir. Le colonel et moi, ainsi que le docteur McKay, allons voir ce que nous pouvons faire.

A l'évocation du Canadiens, des sourcils se levèrent. Aussi Weir crut-elle bon de préciser :

- Il est le chef du département scientifique.

Elle s'adressa alors plus particulièrement au linguiste.

- Il est normalement la personne que vous devriez aller voir en premier, en cas de conflits ou de problème.

- Madame, répondit Rodriguez. Hormis sa sainte personne, dit-il d'un air dédaigneux, tout les membres du département scientifique ne sont que des charlatans à ses yeux. Il est peut être un super astrophysicien, mais pour ce qui est de gérer les problèmes de personnel...

Le Linguiste ne finit pas sa phrase à dessein. Il savait que Weir et surtout Sheppard étaient des amis de McKay, il ne voulait pas s'attirer leur foudre. Il tenait à la vie, même s'il avait choisit de vivre dans une galaxie infestée d'aliens vampires suceurs de vie.

- Bien, reprit Weir. Messieurs, je vous laisse donc regagner vos postes et je vous propose que nous nous revoyons demain dans l'après midi pour reparler de tout ça.

Les trois hommes se consultèrent du regard et après quelques hochements de tête, le cuisinier parla pour eux trois :

- C'est d'accord. Mais attention, docteur Weir, j'ai toute une réserve de haricots athosiens dans ma cuisine, étant donné que quelqu'un a jugé diplomatique la décision de ne pas les vexer en acceptant ce magnifique cadeau qu'ils nous ont fait.

Weir regarda son bureau avec application, tandis que Sheppard, d'abord surpris, lui lança ensuite un regard noir.

**A suivre...**

1. Définition du dictionnaire de Works. Collection Microsoft® Encarta® 2005. © 1993-2004 Microsoft Corporation. Tous droits réservés.

2. Idem.

3. Idem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon, alors, honte sur moi, j'ai oublié de citer ma Bêta lectrice. Se cache derrière son clavier. Donc, un grand merci à Saschka, ma bêta lectrice et ma première lectrice tout court.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

_Deux jours plus tard._

Le colonel Sheppard se baladait dans la cité, son joujou personnel, quand il tomba sur le docteur Beckett.

- Hey ! Salut Carson ! Comment ça va ? demanda-t-il d'un air joyeux.

- Pas terrible, répondit l'Écossais d'un ton morose.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, s'enquit Sheppard.

- C'est ces élections, soupira Beckett. Je trouve que ça prend des proportions démesurées, pas vous ?

- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

- Hé bien, pour commencer, mon infirmière en chef s'est portée candidate, et elle passe toutes ses pauses à faire campagne dans l'infirmerie auprès du personnel et des patients. Et le docteur Biro s'est présentée également. Sans compter les diverses bagarres qui opposent candidats et partisans adverses. Bref, mon infirmerie ressemble plus à un champ de bataille qu'à autre chose.

- Mon pauvre vieux, le plaignit Sheppard. Essayez donc de voir les choses comme étant un grand progrès pour la démocratie sociale atlante et comme une occasion formidable de resserrer les liens entre les différents secteurs de la cité.

- C'est de vous ? demanda Beckett sceptique.

- Non, rigola Sheppard, c'est du docteur Weir. Moi, j'aurai plutôt organisé un grand barbecue sur le continent avec tournoi de football pour resserrer les liens de camaraderie, mais bon, comme je ne suis pas dans les petits papiers du chef cuistot, il aurait fallu que je prépare toutes les brochettes moi-même...

- Vous prenez les choses avec beaucoup de sérénité, je trouve, avança Beckett. Vous faites comme si tout ça ne vous affectait pas.

- Et c'est le cas, déclara Sheppard avec un grand sourire. Le gros avantage d'être militaire ! Pour une fois que la chaîne de commandement sert à quelque chose, je vais pas me gêner pour en abuser !

- Vous avez interdit aux militaires de se présenter ? s'exclama Beckett.

- Non, pas exactement, répondit Sheppard qui ajouta, sur un ton de confidence, je ne voudrais pas qu'on me compare à Caldwell... Mais j'ai juste rappelé à mes hommes qu'ils avaient tous un supérieur à qui se référer en cas de problème, donc, je suis serein.

- Euh, hésita Carson, vous avez vu la liste officielle des candidats ?

- Ah ! Non, tiens, maintenant que vous le dites, c'est aujourd'hui qu'Elizabeth devait l'afficher. Il y a des choses amusantes ?

- Heu, je crois que vous devriez aller la voir par vous-même, colonel.

- Pourquoi tant de mystère, dit Sheppard soudain soupçonneux.

- Et bien... en fait, bégaya Beckett.

- Carson ? fit Sheppard menaçant.

- Il se peut qu'il y ait un ou deux militaires qui se soient présentés.

- Quoi !

- Ne vous énervez pas colonel, si vous ne leur avez pas formellement interdit de se présenter, ils ne risquent rien, non ? demanda Beckett avec espoir.

- Qui ? demanda simplement le colonel.

- Vous devriez aller voir...

- Qui ? tonna Sheppard.

- Le caporal Kinkad et ... euh...

- Cadman ? tenta Sheppard.

- Oui, murmura Carson.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il plus calmement.

- Et bien, en fait, il se trouverait, d'après ce que je sais... Mais au fait, se reprit Carson, je n'ai pas le droit de vous en parler, ces choses me sont rapportées pendant mon exercice professionnel, je ne peux rien vous dire. Secret médical, annonça-t-il fièrement.

- Carson ! gronda Sheppard.

- Je pense que si vous alliez voir votre bureau - j'ai appris que vous en aviez un hier - vous verriez qu'il s'y trouve beaucoup de rapports "classés sans suite". Je pense que certains de vos hommes n'ont pas apprécié que vous ne preniez pas aux sérieux leurs plaintes. C'est tout ce que je vous dirai.

Et Carson s'éloigna, fier de lui et un peu réconforté, il faut bien le dire, de ne pas être le seul à se sentir sur la sellette à cause de ses élections. Ça, c'était le bon côté de la démocratie.

John, quant à lui, partit d'un pas décidé vers le bureau du docteur Weir.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

En arrivant près du bureau, Sheppard entendit la voix de McKay avant de voir le Canadien lui-même. Il semblait être dans un de ses "bons jours".

- Franchement, s'énervait McKay qui faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi vous acceptez ça. Il n'y a qu'à les priver de douches chaudes pendant un jour ou deux. Vous verrez, ils seront tout de suite beaucoup plus aptes à faire leur boulot sans se plaindre pour un oui ou pour un non.

Une méchante réplique sur les gens qui se plaignaient pour un rien vint à l'esprit du colonel, mais il jugea bon de ne pas la formuler à voix haute, bien que la tentation fût grande. Il se contenta d'entrer dans la pièce pour prendre part aux débats :

- L'idée de la douche froide me plait assez, je dois le reconnaître, annonça-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde. De plus, je connais quelques marines à qui ça ne ferait pas de mal de s'endurcir un peu. Non mais, murmura-t-il pour lui, râler pour quelques haricots, franchement, où va l'armée de notre pays, je vous le demande ?

- Vous ne croyez pas que vous exagérez un peu, sourit Weir. Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, et puis voyez-le plutôt comme un formidable moyen de rapprocher les différents personnels de la cité et...

- Mais Elizabeth, l'interrompit Sheppard, comment voulez-vous que j'explique ça à Caldwell quand il va revenir ? demanda-t-il d'une voix suppliante.

- Ah, ça, commenta McKay, pour sûr, je voudrais pas être à votre place.

- J'ai cru comprendre, riposta Sheppard l'œil mauvais, que votre chère amie le docteur Brown se présentait aussi. Y aurait-il de l'eau dans le gaz ? railla-t-il.

- Je ne vous permets pas, s'offusqua Rodney, ma vie privée est privée ! Et puis, cela doit être un malentendu, une faute de frappe sur la liste, n'est pas docteur Weir ? demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

Elizabeth, qui avait suivi cet échange avec un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres, tacha de reprendre son sérieux :

- Et bien en fait, non, ce n'est pas une erreur. J'ai ici la liste que m'ont remis nos trois "meneurs" et elle est on ne peut plus officielle : Katie Brown, Calvin Kavanaught et Ramon Rodriguez pour les scientifiques. Le lieutenant Cadman et le caporal Kinkad pour les militaires. Je pense que les autres sections ne vous intéressent pas vraiment, mais vous ne serez pas surpris d'apprendre que le chef cuisinier Rodell s'est également porté candidat pour, je cite : "représenter les couleurs de tout le personnel d'Atlantis sous-estimé et surexploité".

- Il veut défendre les scientifiques ? demanda Rodney surpris.

- Non, lança Sheppard mi amusé mi agacé, il veut parler de tout le personnel non scientifique et non militaire.

- Oui, continua Elizabeth, avec les liaisons qu'assure le Dédale, nous avons tout un ensemble de personnel civil uniquement dédié aux taches d'entretien dans la cité. Et il est vrai qu'ils se sentent un peu oublié.

- Et bien ce n'est pas mon problème, s'emporta de nouveau Rodney. Et qu'est-ce que Katie Brown vient faire dans tout ce bazar? Et Kavanaught ? Quoique venant de la part de cet énergumène décérébré, ça ne m'étonne guère...

- Bon, déclara Elizabeth, puisque je vous sens concerné et motivé par ces élections, je vous charge de la rédaction et de l'impression des bulletins de vote.

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent en cœurs Sheppard et McKay.

- Ce n'est pas à nous, commença Rodney...

- Pas à vous de quoi, s'emporta Elizabeth, de vous occuper de trois bouts de papiers et de quelques enveloppes ? Vous préfèreriez que je vous laisse la partie "organisation" du scrutin ? Et bien, c'est avec plaisir !

Elle désigna d'un geste de la main tous les livres qui traînaient sur son bureau.

- Voici les codes du travail de chaque nation représentée sur Atlantis. Un volontaire pour rédiger avec moi un compromis qui satisfasse tout le monde pour fixer le cadre juridique de cette élection ? demanda-t-elle d'un air narquois.

- Hum, toussota Sheppard, vous nous avez parlé de bulletins, c'est ça ?

Elizabeth soupira :

- Oui, et maintenant, sortez d'ici avant que je ne change d'avis.

**A suivre...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ça y est, voilà le dernier chapitre. Alors, je préfère prévenir maintenant, j'ai eu un petit souci de couleurs. Non, l'auteuse n'est (pas encore) devenue complètement folle.**

**Je vous explique : noir égale militaire, jaune égale corps médical, bleu égale scientifique, vert égale techniciens (j'étais persuadée que Chevron Man était bleu, merci Saschka et Bayas d'avoir corrigé mon erreur) et rouge égale, ... et ben c'est là que ça devient rigolo : rouge égale quoi ? Dirigeants ? (c'est ce dont j'étais persuadée) ou alors rouge civils ? Pourquoi ce découpage de cheveux en quatre me demanderez-vous ? Ben parce que nos habitants d'Atlantis votent selon leur appartenance à l'un de ces 5 groupes, voilà tout. Donc, puisqu'il fallait trancher, je dis que rouge égale civils et que donc le docteur Weir et Teyla votent dans la même catégorie que mon chef cuistot. Voilà pour les explications. Vous voulez peut être la fic, maintenant ? Alors, je vous laisse lire.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

- Mais pourquoi moi, se plaignit Chevron Man.

- Parce que c'est comme ça, un point c'est tout, répliqua le docteur McKay. J'ai bien été obligé de me farcir les bulletins de vote, vous pouvez bien vous occuper de vérifier que chaque votant met bien son enveloppe dans la bonne urne, non ? Ça n'est pas plus compliqué que de s'assurer qu'aucun Wraiths ne passent par la porte des étoiles sans s'être préalablement annoncé.

- Vous êtes le plus jeune des techniciens, jugea bon de préciser le docteur Weir. Nous nous sommes tous mis d'accord pour que le plus jeune représentant de chaque secteur fasse partie du bureau de vote.

- Mais, tenta Chevron Man, qui me remplacera pendant ce temps ?

- Kavanaugh, sourit méchamment McKay.

Elizabeth lui lança un regard mi figue mi raisin.

- Ben quoi se justifia le scientifique, il faut bien que quelqu'un le remplace, non ?

- Et comment ça va se passer, demanda le technicien de la porte.

- Je vous propose d'aller dans la salle du mess, dit Elizabeth. Je vais faire le point avec chaque membre du bureau de vote ainsi qu'avec les observateurs.

- Les observateurs ? questionna le jeune homme.

Ce terme lui évoquait les gars bizarres dans Highlander ou encore le bibliothécaire de Buffy, mais il se doutait bien que cela ne devait pas avoir un grand rapport avec les élections.

- Une personne tirée au sort dans chaque section a été désignée pour observer et témoigner du bon déroulement de ce scrutin. (1)

- Ah, d'accord, répondit simplement Chevron Man, plus préoccupé par le fait qu'il venait de se rappeler que les gars de Highlander s'appelaient "les guetteurs"-et non "les observateurs"- que par l'organisation de l'élection.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

C'était le grand jour. Le jour des élections. Chevron Man se tenait près de l'isoloir installé dans la salle du mess. Il avait hérité de la tâche, ô combien ardue, d'expliquer aux votant le principe du vote.

Parce que contre toute attente, il n'était pas à la portée de chaque scientifique, fut-il multi diplômé, de comprendre l'organisation d'un tel scrutin. La preuve se trouvait devant ses yeux en la personne de Miko, l'assistante du docteur McKay.

- Pour la troisième fois, docteur, expliqua chevron Man en tentant de rester calme. Vous êtes une scientifique, vous prenez donc une enveloppe bleue - et pas rouge - et les bulletins correspondant aux candidats de votre section, puis vous choisissez celui pour lequel vous voulez voter.

Le technicien crut qu'il allait s'arracher les cheveux en voyant la jeune femme se saisir d'une enveloppe, bleue cette fois, pour y glisser, devant tout le monde, un bulletin rouge au nom de Rodell, le cuisinier.

- Non non, cria-t-il presque, vous votez dans le collège scientifique ! Vous ne pouvez pas mettre un bulletin rouge dans votre enveloppe !

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda la scientifique. Je l'aime bien, moi, le cuisinier. Et le docteur McKay affirme qu'il est très compétant dans son domaine...

- C'est comme ça, intervint le docteur Beckett, qui s'était vu, à sa grande joie, tiré au sort comme observateur de la section médicale. Vous faites partie des scientifiques, vous votez dans le collège scientifique pour élire votre représentant à vous, scientifiques.

- Docteur Beckett, intervint le sergent Stackhouse, observateur pour les militaires, je ne crois pas que vous ayez le droit d'intervenir comme ça. Le docteur Weir a été très claire là dessus : nous sommes là pour observer uniquement.

- Mais enfin, sergent, se défendit Beckett, on peut bien aider un peu, quand même.

- Ben, hésita Stackhouse. En fait, je crois que non.

Pendant que les observateurs et le jeune Canadien discutaient de la procédure à suivre, Miko se saisit d'un bulletin noir et d'un autre jaune, puis les glissa dans son enveloppe. L'apercevant, Chevron Man l'interrompit de nouveau :

- Madame, vous ne devez mettre votre bulletin de vote dans l'enveloppe qu'au moment où vous êtes dans l'isoloir.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle ? Quelle importance ?

- C'est pour la confidentialité du vote, expliqua Chevron Man.

N'y tenant plus, le caporal Jenkins, membre du bureau de vote pour la section militaire, s'empara d'une enveloppe bleue, de trois bulletins bleus chacun au nom d'un des trois candidats et les fourra dans les mains de la scientifique japonaise, qu'il escorta lui-même à l'isoloir.

- Et maintenant, ordonna-t-il, vous mettez UN SEUL bulletin dans votre enveloppe et vous passer la mettre dans l'urne BLEUE en sortant. Compris cinq sur cinq ?

- Euh, balbutia Miko, oui, je crois, cinq sur cinq.

Le caporal adressa un sourire fier à ses camarades.

La jeune femme sortit quelques instants plus tard, déposa son enveloppe dans l'urne jaune avant que personne ne puisse rien y faire et sortit du mess.

Jenkins rangea son fier sourire dans sa poche et partit vers les cuisines du mess en prétextant qu'il était temps d'assurer le ravitaillement en café du bureau de vote.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

La journée s'achevait enfin. Et le vote avec. A vingt heure, heure d'Atlantis, les portes du mess furent fermées et le dépouillement commença.

- Bon, commença le caporal Jenkins, on commence par l'urne jaune ?

- Bah, faut bien commencer par quelque chose, soupira Chevron Man.

Les cinq membres du bureau se mirent donc à ouvrir chaque enveloppe.

- Et quand on a un bulletin bleu au nom de Brown, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda chevron Man.

- Ben, c'est un bulletin nul, répondit le caporal Jenkins.

- Mais le bulletin était bien dans une enveloppe bleue, souligna Chevron Man.

- Sacrée Miko, sourit Beckett.

- Et ben c'est nul quand même, répondit le caporal. Le bulletin est pas dans la bonne urne, ça compte nul.

- Quand même, la pauvre, plaida l'infirmière qui participait également au dépouillement, elle avait l'air un peu perdue. On pourrait peut être...

- Non, le caporal a raison, intervint le plus jeune civil de la base. Tout a été indiqué et expliqué : cinq sections dans la cité, cinq sièges à pourvoir, cinq couleurs de bulletin et d'enveloppe et enfin cinq urnes de la même couleur que la section pour laquelle on vote. Si les gens se trompent, tant pis pour eux.

Le dépouillement continua ainsi, émaillé de découvertes toutes aussi amusantes/agaçantes/consternantes les unes que les autres, le pompon revenant sans aucun doute à la découverte du caporal Jenkins, dans l'urne noire, d'une enveloppe bleue contenant des bulletins rouges, verts et jaunes.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

_Le lendemain, au mess._

- Alors McKay, pas trop déçu par les résultats ? lança Sheppard en s'installant à la même table que les membres de son équipe.

- C'est vous qui me demandez ça ? s'étonna le Canadien. Je ne pensais pas vous voir faire le fanfaron ce matin. Dans combien de temps revient le Dédale, déjà ? ironisa-t-il.

- Une semaine, marmonna le colonel.

- Et vous n'êtes pas tombé sur la moins pire des candidates, s'exclaffa McKay. Je vous souhaite bien du plaisir avec notre cher lieutenant Cadman.

- Je vous retourne la chose, McKay, répliqua Sheppard, et saluez bien Kavanaugh de ma part...

- Mais, intervint Ronon, le docteur Weir n'a-t-elle pas précisé que les réunions se feront en présence de TOUS les délégués élus et de TOUS les chefs de sections ?

A ce rappel, McKay et Sheppard pâlirent instantanément, déclenchant un bon fou rire chez le Satedien.

- Vous ne trouvez pas ça drôle, Teyla ? demanda Ronon en souriant.

- Et bien, hésita la jeune femme. Je reviens du continent, et la rumeur de l'élection s'est propagée jusque là bas. Je crois que les Athosiens aussi veulent organiser des élections.

**Fin**

1. Là où je bosse, il y avait un représentant de l'employeur et un représentant du syndicat. Ils ne participaient pas au dépouillement, ils étaient juste là pour vérifier qu'on faisait tout bien dans les règles. Voilà pour la minute info sérieuse.


End file.
